


Smile

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was a good liar but even he couldn't hide <i>it</i> from Hanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted to my instagram (@seri_kun19).
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  Chinese - [Smile](http://dawnwuu.lofter.com/post/25682a_1754c66) by [EveWuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWuu/pseuds/EveWuu)

Levi was a good liar. It came with the job, actually. Though, it wasn't exactly called 'lying', it was more of withholding the truth and twisting the words to tilt the balance to your favour. Both he and Hanji called it bullshitting but Erwin frowned at the term, preferring to call it 'negotiations'.

Erwin was on a different level of bullshitting while Hanji rarely sounded convincing, especially since she would sometimes slip up. Levi wasn't entirely fond of bullshitting but he had a knack for it with a big helping of sass. The higher ups frowned upon it when he had just joined the military but his glare and cold demeanor quickly changed that. Now, they usually just kept quiet and only a brave or foolish soul dared to speak up against him.

In all the meetings and court hearings he had to attend, legal or otherwise, Levi had never been caught on his bull. And he had a lot of pride to surrender to Erwin. When he was backed up in a corner, he would use his glare and silence. It always worked, even with Erwin.

"Oh, look. The new recruits are back with Eren." Hanji informed as she stood beside the large window in Levi's office.

Levi let out a grunt in response, keeping his focus on his paper work because Erwin was so anal with paper work.

"What the--are you smiling?!" Hanji gasped as if she had just been given a new titan to play with.

Levi scowled, pulling his attention from the papers and directing a scowl at his colleague. "What the hell, glasses?"

"Holy shit--you just smiled!" Hanji grinned as she punched the air in celebration. "Whoo! That's a first! Oh my--"

"Oh, cut the crap, shitty glasses." Levi clicked his tongue and turned back to work.

"Come on, it's Eren, isn't it? You like him don't you--"

"You're the only one who can love that stupid kid."

"Do you even realize you're smiling?" Hanji laughed, but knew her limitations and was already on her way towards the exit. "You must like him a lot, don't you?"

"Hell no."

And Hanji burst on in a loud cheer as she jumped outside the opened door. "Worst lie ever!"

Levi glared at the empty space by his door as he quickly dismissed the idea of throwing his rock paperweight at Hanji. It required for him to get up and chase after her, which was too much effort and the loud voice he heard outside stopped his thoughts of murdering Hanji.

"Go and fuck yourself, horse face!"

Levi's lips curled up to smile and he shook his head, unknowingly listening to the voice outside his window.


End file.
